


Stay With Me

by liaratsoniii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Cullen x inquisitor, some post Winter Palace relaxation cullenlingus?</p><p>NSFW. Comments highly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Ellaina had just awoken from her slumber, and when she opened her tired eyes, she found herself laying in Cullen’s bed. She blinked a few times, confused. She wasn’t entirely sure how she got there, and as she looked down, she saw that she was still in her Halamshiral apparel, minus the jacket. The last thing she really remembered was being at The Winter Palace the night before. All the other details had gone blurry in her tired brain. 

Then, as if he read her thoughts, Ellaina could hear Cullen’s footsteps making their way up the ladder. His normal stern expression turned into a soft smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he saw Ellaina lying there in his bed, the sun rays from the hole in the ceiling shining onto her face, making her white-blonde hair appear to be almost glowing.

“Hello, my darling,” he said softly, making his way over to the bed and planting a kiss on her forehead. “How did you sleep?”

Ellaina yawned before speaking, her voice sounding sleepy. “Well, thank you, my love. Although, I can’t really remember too much about last night. I only vaguely remember leaving the Winter Palace in a carriage, with you.”

Cullen chuckled lightheartedly. “You nearly fell asleep on my lap on the carriage ride back to Skyhold, and I was worried you would fall asleep in the hallways if you attempted to get to your quarters, despite your protesting that you were quite awake. So I carried you up here, and you were out as soon as you had shed your jacket and your head touched the pillows.”

A pink flush came over Ellaina’s cheeks, half because of embarrassment, and half because that was just so incredibly sweet. “Oh, Cullen, what did I do to deserve you?” She leaned up to kiss him, cupping a stubbly cheek with her hand. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too, my darling.” He kissed her once more, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “How are you feeling, by the way? Do you hurt anywhere?”

She sat up further, and almost immediately groaned at the pain in her back and shoulder. 

“I take that as a yes, then.” Cullen responded with a chuckle, and sat behind her and began to rub her upper back gently, trying to work out the knots without hurting her any further. 

He was wearing more casual clothes than his usual armoured attire, just a simple pair of beige slacks and a white shirt. His hair had curled a little at the ends, and Ellaina just wanted to run her hands through it. She had a weakness for his curls, and she never saw them as often as she’d like. 

Ellaina opened her mouth slightly, letting out a quiet moan and relaxing into his touch as he massaged her shoulders. “Oh Cullen, that feels so nice.” she murmured, another small moan escaping her lips.    
Heat swirled in the pit of Cullen’s stomach as she moaned against his touch. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the nape of her neck, continuing to rub her back with his strong hands. She responded with a gasp, and he kissed her neck once more, closer to her ear, the part he knew always took her breath away. 

As he predicted, she inhaled sharply, and exhaled with a sigh when he planted his lips just beneath her earlobe. Ellaina turned around to face Cullen, and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. She sighed into his mouth, parting her lips to let his tongue slip past, deepening the kiss. A tingle of desire ran through her body as Cullen’s hands travelling down her sides, gripping her hips. He gently lay her back onto the bed so her head rested against the pillows, and he straddled her hips, not once breaking their kiss. They explored each other’s mouths more, Ellaina’s hands on his face, pulling him closer, wanting more. 

“Cullen, get these horrid clothes off of me.” she said with a small laugh once they had broken the kiss. 

Always willing to comply, Cullen lifted her shirt over her head, being careful not to let her overstretch her back. Folding the clothes as he went, he reached his hands around her back, undoing the clasp on her bra. Her small, pert breasts were revealed to him as the straps of her small clothes slipped down her arms. Cullen leaned in, planting small kisses on each breast, then sucking each nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard buds, gently nipping at each one, causing Ellaina to cry out, her back arching, driving her breasts further into his mouth. 

Continuing on, he undid the closures on her pants, and pulled them and her smalls down her legs, agonizingly slowly. And there she sat, naked in front of him, her skin pale and milky white, her chest heaving in front of him with every breath she took. 

“You are so beautiful, Ellaina.” he whispered in her ear, straddling her once more to kiss her. 

One of his hands travelled between their bodies, and found it’s way between her thighs. She was already extremely wet, and Cullen slipped a finger inside her entrance with ease, pressing his thumb against her clit. Ellaina moaned into his mouth, tilting her hips upwards to meet the movements of his fingers. 

Cullen’s lips began to move down her body, kissing her neck, the valley between her breasts, dipping his tongue inside her belly button, dragging his mouth along her inner thighs, before settling between her legs. 

His breath ghosted against her sex, pausing for a moment to inhale her scent, before sealing his mouth around her clit. He sucked it hard into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. Ellaina’s back arched off the mattress, hands grabbing at his hair. He moved his tongue on long, languid strokes up and down her sex, tasting her wetness. His tongue circled her clit slowly, staring up into her eyes. Ellaina interlocked her fingertips of her left hand with Cullen’s, her other hand clutching his hair, driving his face even deeper into her cunt. He moaned against her, his cock twitching inside his pants as he worked his tongue all over his lover’s pussy. Cullen’s hand moved to settle beneath his mouth, and he pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them upwards to hit her sensitive spot with every thrust.

Cullen’s motions were nearly driving her insane, her hips rolled against his face, her breath coming out in short pants and loud moans. He pushed the flat of his tongue against her in broad strokes, and then flicked the tip rapidly against her clit while continuing to ram his fingers inside of her, and she was coming. She felt a rush of liquid leave her, coating his fingers as he continued thrusting and licking her, swallowing every drop of her sweet nectar. He slowed the motions of his tongue while her orgasm subsided, her chest heaving, head thrown back and eyes closed. It took a moment for her to recover, utterly spent. 

Once her breathing had returned to a steady pace, Ellaina sat up, and now it was her turn to push Cullen back on the bed. 

“I’m not the only one who needs this, my love.” she said, a sexy grin on her face, and she pulled his trousers off with one swift motion, freeing his hard cock. She licked her lips at the sight. Cullen’s cock was perfect, long and thick, with a slight curve. 

She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, and Cullen inhaled sharply. Ellaina stroked him slowly, base to tip, collecting the drops of precum that had already spilled from the head. She leaned in, sliding her tongue along the underside of his cock, lightly tracing the veins there. She dipped her tongue into his slit, tasting him, and then the head of his cock was in her mouth, causing Cullen to groan. She began bobbing her head up and down slowly, taking in as much as she could of his impressive length. The head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she tried her best not to gag, bringing her head back to suck on the head while her hand worked the base of his cock. Her other hand played with his balls, and Cullen could feel them growing tighter, his release nearing. 

“Maker’s breath, Ellaina!” he cried out as she took all of his length in her throat again. She sucked hard at the tip of his cock, her hands moving feverishly along his length and his sack. Cullen cried out once more as his orgasm washed over him, his cock twitching and pulsing as his release spurted into her mouth. Ellaina swallowed it down without a second thought. She loved the taste of him, as much as he loved the taste of her.

Cullen’s curls were stuck to his forehead, beads of sweat rolling down his face, his breathing rough and heavy. 

“Ellaina… that was…..” Cullen said, unable to find words. 

Ellaina crawled up to lay next to him, her naked frame pressed against his. “I love you, Cullen.” 

He smiled, and kissed her passionately, placing a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look into her golden eyes. “I love you too, Ellaina. I know how foolish it is to say, but I was worried for you last night. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“I always will be, Cullen.” she responded, and she could’ve sworn she saw tears in his eyes. She kissed his shoulder and snuggled up against him. She finally felt relaxed, for the first time in what felt like a century.


End file.
